This invention relates to a tool for anchoring a housing barrel in a plate of a section of a piece of furniture.
In recent times, barrel hinges have been designed in two parts, whereby a housing barrel can be mounted in the hole made in the door section. The housing barrel can be locked by means of a turning lock with the hinge barrel mounted on the hinge side. The purpose of this arrangement is to provide the furniture doors with the housing barrel already at the plant without these parts being troublesome during handling. Furniture doors can thus be stacked flat on each other without the risk of damage because of projecting parts.
In order to anchor this kind of housing barrel in the corresponding hole in the furniture section, use is made of a known method of designing the housing barrel as a drive-in barrel. In this case, ribbings are arranged on the outer circumference in the area of the side walls of this housing barrel, so that the housing barrel can be anchored in the door hole with a suitable forcing tool.
This kind of mounting has been found to be disadvantageous, however, because it is not stable.